CJ Wizard
Christian Romane Jenkings is a professional CAW wrestler better known by he's ring name "The Phenomenal" CJ Wizard. He wrestles for Several CAW Leagues and is the currently One half of the CCL Tag Team Champions with Gregory Black and a former CCL National Champion DCO World Champion. Current CAW Leagues CAW Champions League CJ Wizard debuted in CCL in a beat the clock men's championship gaunlet against Mason Kronik deafting him with a suplex from behind due to the destrating by a promo on the screen saying "WHO AM I" , YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS, I AM SUSPECT, I AM COMING. CJ got a time of 9:01. On the next episode of CCL he would face the 7-foot monster Armageddon with the winner taking on 'The Franchise" Aron Alexander. CJ losed to a tomstone piledriver outside the ring and would get counted out. After a short absence from CCL, CJ returned to CCL Adrenaline teaming with The Suspect and Gregory Black to defeat Mason Kronik, Adam Edge and Suicido. CCL National Championship A new championhsip was brought into CCL, the National Championship. CJ won the first qualifing match agaist Xtremetony and Vamp. At CCL Futureshock CJ defeated Michael Heinman advancing him into the finals and later that night deafeting Mason Kronik to become the 1st CCL National Champion.At CCL Supernova Cj will defend hes title against Greagory Black, Mason Kronik or any other wrestler chosen by the fans of CCL. At CCL Supernova the fans voted in Gregory Black to face CJ for his CCL National Title. Gregory defeated CJ in a hard fout match. On the next episode of Adrenaline while taking an after match interveiw both CJ and Gregory Black were attack by newcomers TGO and Dan Sauktin after claming there the newest members of The Movement and the were going to win the new Tag Team titles. Later Gergory and CJ gave the news that they would form Natural Phenomenon and become the first tag team champions. After winning in the Semi Natural Phenomenon became the first CCL Tag Team Champions beating TGO and Dan Sauktin at Killer Instinct. American Wrestling Federation CJ Originally signed up to the AWF Tough Enough comeption but later was added to the AWF roster. CJ Wizard debuted in AWF Smackdown in a 6-man tag match taging with Brent Thompson and The World Leader going againts Icedude, Cal and Blazing Bulldog, which hes team won with Brent Thompson deafting Icedude with his Brent Buster finisher. The next week CJ faced the United States Champion Kevin in a non-title match and lost. New Japan CAW Wrestling Feud with Kingu og Hatsu and ICWGP Championship CJ Wizard signed with NJCW in March and is scheduled to debut on episode 17 of NJCW. On his debut match CJ defeated Kingu of Hatsu. The next week in episode 18 CJ Won a Fatal 4-Way against Mason Kronik, Kingu of Hatsu and Brent Thompson. Episode 20 ,CJ would face Mason Kronik in a Fall Counts Anywhere Match. If CJ won he would be in a Triple Threat Match against Mason Kronick © and Kingu of Hatsu for the ICWGP Heavyweight Championship at the next CPV . During the match Kingu of Hatsu attacked CJ giving Mason the upper hand, but minutes later Brent Thompson came and attacked Mason helping CJ Wizard pick up the victory. At NJCW CPV Tenkai CJ lost hes title oppertunity with Mason Kronik retaining the ICWGP Championship. Wesley Wrestling Asssociation US Championship and TGO CJ debuted defeating Macho Man on a extra for episode 5. After the match CJ challenged TGO to a match for his newly won championship on episode 6 wich he has accepted. WEDF DCO (WEDF) CJ WIzard signed up to DCO when it was relaunched by WEDF. CJ Debuted in DCO in a 6 man battle royal for 1# contender of the DCO World Championship. CJ made it to the last 3 before being eliminated by Gregory Black and Zultar. Episode 2, there was a 20 man battle royal for a spot on in the royal rumble representing DCO. CJ entered number 2# and eliminated 3 and assisted 1 but was eliminated by Oshujax. Episode 4 After Damage Gauge finished there speach CJ attacked Matt Eichorn leading to a match in which if Matt Eichorn lost, CJ Wizard would face Suspect for the DCO Title on Episode 5. Matt Eichorn had the upper hand until anger on Suspect's part cost Matt the match after he attacked CJ. On Episode 6 CJ defeated Suspect after a attack by partner Matt Eichorn. The next episode of DCO featured a "Viewer's Choice" style card, where the fans voted on who would face CJ for his DCO World Heavyweight Championship, Oshujax was chosen by the fans to face CJ. Oshujax managed to change the stipulations of his DCO Championship match with him to a No-Disqualification match. In that match, Eichorn would help Oshujax in a vicious two-on-one assault against CJ near the end of the match, and thus allow Oshujax to become the new DCO Champion in the process. DCO closed. Former Leagues Virtual Championship Wrestling CJ Wizard debuted in VCW defeating Doug Drakel in a time of 1:35. His 2nd match will be an open challenge at VCW First CPV Battle Lines. CJ isued the open challenge and Drake Rayne came out and was defeated by CJ Wizard. Later in the night CJ came to G-Money and they attacked The Natural Disasters. The next week CJ WIzard represented him and G-Money as Generation Domination in a fatal 4 way match for the VCW tag team titles. Unfortunatlly the match was won by a debuting Wolf Winner. CJ asked for his release. In Wrestling 'Championships/Other Accomplishments' * DCO ** '1x 'DCO World Champion * CCL ** 1x CCL National Champion ** 2x CCL Tag Team Champion - with Gregory Black ** 2x CCL Hardcore Champion ' cjdco.jpg|DCO World Champion CJ Wizard Offical.jpg|CCL National Champion ' 'Current Themes' *'CCL/ DCO (WEDF) - 'Domination- Ezekiel Jackson WWE Theme (2009- 2010) Remember The Name- Fort Minor/ I Got Money- 50 cent (2010- Present) *'WWA - GO HARD REMIX - DJ KHALED FT JAY-Z, KANYE WEST, T-PAIN ' *'AWF- Domination- Ezekiel Jackson WWE Theme/ So Amazing- Kanye West Mashup (current) (2009 - Present) ' *'NJCW - 'X TV OST 1 - Opening Theme Song: Ex Dream] (2009- Present) Former Themes *'VCW - 'I Got Money - 50 cent (2010- 2010) ' *'VCW - (with G-Money) 'N.W.A. - Gangsta Gangsta (2010 -2010)' 'Finishers and Signitures' *'WMD - (Wizards Master Destroyer) ' *'Pull Back Big Boot ' *'Reverse Death Valley ' *'Running Clothesline ' *'Dragon Suplex Pin (NJCW)' 'Previous Finishers and Signature Moves ' *'Underhook Piledriver' 'Allies/Tag Teams' VCW - Generation Domination- (G-Money) (2010 - 2010) CCL - Natural Phenomenon (CJ Wizard & Gregory Black) 'Links' CJ Wizard Youtube Page Category:WEDF DCO Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:CCL